


The Royal Matchmakers

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, ImaginexHobbit, Sick Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are friends with Fili and Kili, mainly due to your employment as a royal maid. Thorin is sick with a dwarven version of the human common cold and he's not the best patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sick Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.
> 
> Inspired by submissions to imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com.
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to write for this story, I'm currently planning 3 or so chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're friends with Fili and Kili of Erebor. You're the personal maid of Fili, your friend and one of the best men you know. He asks a big favour of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien

You were barely noticed by people, except for when they wanted something. It was a job requirement, for a servant girl. Your, king, Thorin was very sick, succumbing to a dwarvish version of the common cold. You didn't notice Thorin's glances, how he would watch you secretly. But his nephews didn't miss them. You had always made sure Thorin got a lion's share of his favourite foods when it was served.

You made sure Thorin got the best ale, or special order the softest, loveliest bed linens, or favourite linen materials to be made in to his clothing. You learnt his favourite reading material preferences. You had even become a favourite of his stead and pet dog.

Fili had spent the most time with you. You were attached to his service, for which he was appreciative of, that you were friends. You took excellent care of him, he never worried about you 'selling his secrets around', and he made sure you were well provided for, that you didn't go without. Over time he had you help him keep his brother out of too much trouble. Something Thorin didn't know but would have been grateful for the help. Fili and Kili like you very much and thought you might cheer their uncle up. You helped Fili acquire many things for the King, whom you have grown secretly fond of. At least you hoped, secretly. 

Late one night, you notice your prince was worried. "What's the matter Fili?"

He looks up at you from his desk, clearly tired and worried. "Oh Y/N, I worry for my uncle. He is unwell, and from what my mother says, he's a bad patient!" You smiled a little. 

"Well Fee, it's my impression that a lot of men can be bad patients regardless of species," you say teasingly. "Some just need a bit of extra love and pampering. If I may ask, how sick is he?" You ask with genuine concern. You were answered with a look that told you 'he's sick but it's not as bad as he's probably making it out to be'.

"Y/N, you have a couple of days off work and I wonder if you would be crazy enough to tend to my uncle?" You looked at him with a 'what are you up to?' look. He smiled his faux innocent look, dimples and all. "He's chased most of the nurses off, and mother would do it, but he's found the end of her patience."

You know of his love and concern for Thorin. Not as a prince for his king, but as a nephew for his uncle. Fili and Kili, as did the entire company thought of you as was family. Fili knew how precious true trust and friendship cost and meant, how hard it was to earn, and the loneliness for Thorin and himself. He hoped that Thorin's 'secret' crush on you would make him a more compliant patient, and allow Thorin to spend some honest quality time with you unsupervised, time that may nurture and develop feelings between you and Thorin. 

You sigh defeatedly, "do you know if he would have fresh clean clothing and bed linens today?" You are replied with a thoughtful confirmation. You groan out, "allright, I'll go and see if can tend to him. Oin and Balin should be informed. Um, would it be possible to get something from Thorin's royal nursery. It should be here in Erebor right? Thorin was a child here?!?" Fili nods to your question and request. 

Oin and Balin would need to know for support. "Y/N, I'm writing a letter to Thorin, I would like you to give it to Thorin when you see him, please? And I'll ask mother to help you with the Royal Nursery." You smile as he hands you the letter. 

You turn to leave, "Oh Fili, if I die in this quest, I'm coming back to haunt you!" You say to your friend teasingly as you leave. He chuckles.

Balin comes and finds you shortly after meeting with Fili. Balin suggest you have lunch and some personal time, before meeting him at his office about an hour before dinner. 

You set off to gather and arrange a few things before meeting Balin at his office. He walks with you, filling you in on Thorin's condition, routine while he's sick and so on. Balin has told you that Thorin is making it worse by trying to do too much work at the moment. He also tells you that Fili has given you special leave to tend to Thorin while he's sick, as long as he's sick. You reach Thorin's chamber doors, Dwalin exits and greet you both. You ask after the King. "He's especially grumpy this morning." The brick wall dwarf says. 

Balin places a hand on your back, "Now listen, I don't know what you will find in there, but we'll take you in, stay for a few minutes, and then you'll leave with us. Then it'll be best to head for dinner, and have the rest of the day for personal amusement. You'll start with Thorin first thing in the morning." The white haired dwarf tells you. 

Dwalin opens the door, Balin enters first. "Good luck Lass, I pray Mahal protects you! You'll need it!" Dwalin says to you, just as he gives you a shove in. You can feel Dwalin follow you in. 

You muster all your courage, and allow your eyes to adjust to the light before approaching. "Huh, ---hello? My King?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any spelling mistakes please let me know.


	2. Your poor sweet Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your shocked by the state of Thorin's bedroom. Poor's Thorin's sick and not being taken care of properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again as usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You were shocked at the state of Thorin and his room. It was dirty, smelly, the bed was in desperate need of changing, and so was Thorin. You needed to think quick. You turned to Balin, asking him to have 2 dinners sent to your room. And to send for a woman and children in your acquaintance known as 'The Cleaners'. They could clean a trolls cave hord and by the time they were done, it would be cleaner, more sterile than a surgery room. You looked around for anything clean for Thorin to wear tonight and tomorrow. Dwalin managed to find some suitable attire. This big dwarf, looked at you with such worry and concern in his eyes for his friend, such as you've never seen. That alone worried you. "Dwalin, would it be possible to have 2 guards placed at my room, while Thorin stays there, and a third to take messages? And would you be good enough to help me get Thorin there quietly and discreetly?" He nods. 

"Ay lass, I certainly can." He goes and gets Thorin as you put the clean clothes in a bag for easier carrying. He asks you, "lass, why are we taking him to your room. Surely his would be bigger?" 

You tell it him, "Yes, Thorin's room is far bigger, my room isn't fit for a king, but it was just cleaned throughly. It would have to do. Those cleaners I asked for, it'll be easier for them to do their job with Thorin not there. If I'm to do this, which I will have to, for now at least I want Thorin in a comfortable, but confined space, where no-one but the few know. It'll be easier to tend to him and keep him safe if his location is kept safe."

Dwalin, until now was not keen on Thorin being whisked away, but understood, if you were to get him healthy, and kept safe from those would might wish the king great harm. It would be best to hide him in plain sight but not in an obvious spot. Who would look for a respectable, noble dwarf king like Thorin, in his nephew's maid's apartment. 

You and Dwalin got Thorin safely to your room, and placed him on your bed. Thorin looked at you from his seat on your bed. He looked like a big soft teddy bear, with such sad eyes, in desperate need of some love and care. You went to hold him, you cradled his head in your arms, "aw, don't worry Thorin, I'm here to help you." He snaked his arms around you and pulled you in like you were his teddy bear. You kissed him sweetly on his temple above his eye. You think to yourself, 'No wonder Thorin's been so difficult.'

You had asked for a special allowance. You were granted a rare opportunity to go inside the Royal Nursery of Erebor. This privilege was never granted to anyone till now, and only to you. You made sure to make the best of it. Under the watchful eye of Princess Dis, you found Thorin's favourite toy, found a fabric so soft, so warm and lovely, it could have only been made in paradise. You knew what it was, and you ordered a special bed sheet set to be made, and for it to be delivered in the morning. 

Dinner was sent to your room for you and Thorin. You ate your dinner while he bathed. Dwalin was good enough to get Thorin ready, as in undressed, for his bath. You thought you might have had to get with in with him to get him clean. Once he was clean enough, you got him dressed, and you fed him. When it was time to get him in bed, you brought him to yours. Your bed wasn't as big as his, it fortunately was a full double, but it had clean flannel sheets and was just made. 

Oin came and administered medicine to a now fed and clean but groggy Thorin. You managed to tie his hair back before you helped him with dinner. You fetched a pail for the bedside. You wouldn't sleep on the floor while he was in the bed, so you coaxed him in one side, and brought him his favourite childhood toy to show him, which he happily took from you and hugged it close. You walked to the opposite side of the bed, and slid in yourself. Thorin began mumbling in half understandable sentences. Something about the pretty maiden lass that brings him happy food and sweet dream ales. You smile as you wondered who this girl could be. "Good night Thorin" you say as you pull up the warm soft blankets over him. 

"Goodnight Y/N, my pretty maiden lass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review, I'd like to know what you think. Any spelling mistakes are mine.


	3. Questions,…Questions that need answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King sleeps and awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You couldn't believe what you just heard. Thorin called you his 'pretty maiden lass'. Surely his fever is causing this, but you lie there with him. You manage to get a few hours sleep, before Oin and your friend come to the door. You grant them access as Oin tends to the sleeping dwarf and you speak quietly with your friend. You knew she would be very careful, very discreet and she and her children were very very good at their job.

"I know it's early in the morning, but we've finished the main clean up, and it was a job indeed. I see why you called for us. Your dwarf here mush be very special for you to call us. But as I've said, we've done the cleaning. All that's left to do is bring in the clean bed , and clothing. We've sent the soiled items down to the laundry. There was a substantial amount. I've received the confirmation that the new bed linens are ready, and should be here by sun up, as well as some of his clothing should be ready. In till then, I've sent the children to much needed rest, and I'm going to join them. In the morning, I'll go and make the bed up with the special sheets and put away what clothing is clean and dry."

You thanked your friend and bade her fast slumbers, and a much deserved meal for the lot in the morning. You took the written instructions of medicine administering from Oin for Thorin and bade him a good night as well. You sighed and crawled back in to bed next to Thorin, hoping to catch up on sleep.

You finally awake several hours later, surprisingly refreshed. You sat at your window seat that looked out over Erebor's interior city below. Due to you high ranking employment with Prince Fili, you had one of the nicer, slightly roomier (though not by much) private servant apartments. Another reason you like it, besides the view, extra space and the privacy, was that you got your own en suite bathroom. It wasn't huge, but still….

It would have been about just after sunrise, Oin told you that he'd still be asleep for a little while longer, so you decided to make use of your en suite while Thorin slept. It was a good decision as it turned out. You finished, and dressed just in time. You heard the sounds of a waking king in your bed, you turn your head, and got up to walk a few paces, before…."where am I?" Thorin tried to get up.

"Shh, my King, please don't get up just yet, you're not well enough to go at full speed." you try and soothe him. Just for him to look at you with curiosity and confusion. 

"Where am I? Whose room,-bed am I in? You're Fili's maid!" He looks you up and down.

"Yes, your majesty! You are in my room, my bed. I am Fili's maid, Y/N. As you know, you're unwell, Fili has given me special leave to tend to you while you're sick as long as you're sick. I will not harm you. I can explain. I'll call for Master Oin, he would like to tend to you, and I'll call for Master Bombur. I'll answer and explain over breakfast." You take in a big breathe, and exhale. 

You open your room door and ask one of the 3 guards stationed there. "Please awaken Master Bombur and have him attend at the kitchens for the King's breakfast, and ask that a page boy be sent to collect the menu. Thank You." The guard leaves and you close the door. 

You retrieved from a desk in your room, a paper pad and pencil, and you walk back to the awaiting king in your bed. You bow slightly and smile sweetly, "Being sick can have it's perks, especially when your the king. What shall the 3 of us have for breakfast this morning?" You playfully bite your lower lip, with sparkle in your eyes, you can't help but blush under his stares now. Oh, how he loves it when you smile like that. Now you smiled only for him, you both knew it, and he cherished it. He'd have to thank Fili for this. 

"3 of us?" he ask you. 

"Yes, sire, you, myself and Master Oin. He's written special instructions for me to call for him when you awoke this morning."

Holding the paper pad and pencil. You look at him smiling, "Ready for the breakfast menu, my King."

"When then lass, I suppose I'd like…." he pauses a moment, "I mean, we'll have……" You took the food order down as you sat on the bed next to him. Not realizing that he pulled you in to sit flush next to him, head and back against the head board, like him, hips joined. "And over breakfast, you'll explain, then we'll discuss the menus for today's lunch and dinner for today, and tomorrow, and such, seeing how you're to be with me till I'm better." He purrs into the long golden hair covering your ear. If only he knew what his voice did to you, especially between your hips. 

When the menu was ready, and the page boy arrived with the guard. You hand the boy the menu, and sent him to the kitchen. You turn to another guard and asked him, now, to send for Master Oin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. I'd to hear what you think, so don't be shy.


	4. Starting the Morning Off Right, with a surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get Thorin ready with a bath, breakfast, check up, and breakfast. You get a surprise, and you get questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar it belongs to Prof Tolkien

All that you could really think to do in the meantime, was to help Thorin bathe, as it would take Bombur some time to properly prepare the 3 breakfasts ordered by the king, and for Oin to assemble the medicinal supplies and equipment he needed and to make the walk to your room. 

As you were about to start his bath, you heard a knock on the door. You went to answer it, remembering it would be either the Masters Dwalin or Balin or your friend. It was that latter. She came and inform you that the first cleaning of Thorin's room was complete. The bed was made, the bathroom linens with in place, what bed linens and garments that were cleaned and ready where put away in the proper place. And that the furniture, books, and everything else was back in place. "There's more laundry to be done and returned. I'll be back next week for the next cleaning." You gave her your thanks, and you told her that she should speak with a Mister Balin for payment and further arrangements.

"Thanks and you're welcome. The children have been begging to see Erebor." She smiled and left. You turned to see Thorin reading a book in your favourite window spot. You went to ready his bath. 

"You're majesty, your bath is ready." He closes the book and puts it down, and slowly makes his way to you. You looked at his face, the colour was better than yesterday, and the colour of his eyes also improved. How handsome you thought him. You had to help him get his shirt off. It did occur to you that you would have to help him undress and redress, but it didn't occur that you'd actually see much. He not only had strong arms, chest, and back, as you thought he would. His legs, and butt were beautifully muscled, as well. He was surely well built. But that's not what surprised you, you never gave IT much thought. But oh boy! You got a very enviable surprise when his trousers came off, you certainly won't be forgetting it now. 

He wasn't by any means small considering Dwarves rarely were taller than 5 feet, he wasn't comically small, or comically big, he was, well, perfectly endowed. You were stunned like a deer in headlights. If it was possible, you would have blushed a deep red wine colour. He chuckled deeply, happily, his momentary ability to fluster you. You gently giggle a moment and shook it off. You got him in to the beautiful claw foot bathtub without great incident. 

You heard another knock at the door a few minutes later, Master Oin arrived. You smiled at the apothecary, whom you were very fond off. A sweet older dwarf, ready with a potion, and ointment, a funny story, a ready can of whoop ass if the situation called for it. "Where can I set up?" You look around. 

"Ah, here!" You remembered that you have a special family antique table that came with a twin medicinal trolley. Oin smiled. 

"Thank you lass, this will do nicely. Now where's the patient?" You nod for him to follow. You both found him in the bath tub playing with a toy duck. 

He stops, looks up and smiles sheepishly. "It almost seems a shame to take him from such kingly distractions!" You laugh gently and fondly. "Come on highness, you're clean enough." 

Once Thorin was sufficiently dried and dressed, Oin helped you get him to a chair to be looked at. "Well you'll still be sick for a wee while longer, but you're doing much better than yesterday. Thorin, you're very lucky this lass came and acted quickly as she did. She made the right decision." Thorin looked up at you, smiling broadly, making you blush.

"Thank You master Oin." 

Another knock at the door, but this time a guard came in, followed by 2 page boys, with trolly trays carrying the breakfasts. "Ah just in time lads, thank you, on the table please?" You said, and they cheerfully obliged. The trolleys set aside and the page boys and guard went and waited on the other side of the closed door.

"Master Oin, we've taken the liberty of ordering a breakfast for you to be brought here. Please join us!" Thorin said. Oin smiles.

"Thank you I will!" The morning meal was lovely. 

As on cue, Thorin looks to you, and says, "ok lass, explanations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistake are mine. Review if you like, I'd like to hear what you think.


	5. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your king has some questions, to which you answer some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien

'Oh boy, ok breath' you thought yourself. You finish and swallow the food in your mouth. You take a sip of water, and you take a calming breathe in and out. "Fili has become someone I care about over the years. Not in the way a maid would for her employer, there's that too, but I think of" you look carefully at his uncle - the King - "Prince Fili, is a great friend to me. I hope, I believe he feels the same. He cares a great deal for you. He was, IS rather, concerned for you. He's left for a hunting trip with Kili, and he knows you're sick. Balin, with the Lady Dis' help, they would be able to manage the meetings and other public duties you would have. And anything that would absolutely not wait, or equally urgent then could be brought to you. Fili would give me time off while on his hunting trips, and he asked me to tend to you. Your nurses and maids, for some reason, have been refusing to tend to you, or even worse allowing you to remain in a state that was harmful to you." You needed another breathe of air, and sip of water. 

"Your majesty, that afternoon, yesterday afternoon just after lunch, Balin brought me to your room. Upon entering, I was greeted with such a sight I hope I never to see you in again. The state of your room and indeed yourself, I wouldn't wish on anybody. I have in my acquaintanceship, a woman who does her best to care for 10 or so children. The best way they can manage, is by cleaning. They, as often poor as they are, can clean like I've never seen. They can clean a cave's trolls horde to where it cleaner and more sterile than a surgery room, it would make the Elves jealous." Thorin grinned at that. 

You continue, "I asked them, with Balin's agreement, to come and clean your room. To be paid appropriately and provided with decent home cooked meals. That was the woman I spoke to while I prepared your bath earlier. She and her children will come back in a week to clean again, until you are better, and once more once you're are well again." You smiled, and paused a moment. "She also said that you're room is cleaned, your furniture and belongings are have been put back to their proper places. You have fresh towels, clean garments available, as well as fresh clean bed linens. Whatever laundry remaining to be done has been sent down and should be in the wash now. Also, I've sent for a special surprise gift of sorts for you. I'm told it is ready and waiting in your room." 

You finished answering his first set of questions. Thorin pauses from his meal a moment, you take this chance to catch up on eating yours. "Who brought me that toy? There is only one place it could have come from, and no-one is ever allowed in there." 

You stopped a moment, unsure of wether to panic or not. You gently pat your hair above your right ear, your hair was indeed covering your ear. You try to subtly touch your left ear with your right hand to check if it was also covered by your hair. It was. Oin pays no notice of this, but Thorin does. You clear your throat, "My King, I am somewhat responsible for that, I asked for special permission to gather a few things from that room, only under the watchful eye of the Princess Dis. She told me that you favoured this toy as a child. And she gave me the detail I needed for the special gift."

Thorin looks at you, you're still nervous. "Thank you, Y/N" He smiles. You relax, and you finish your meals in pleasant conversation.


	6. An offer that can't be refused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oin comes to check on Thorin, and stays for breakfast with you and Thorin. Thorin makes you the most incredible offer. 
> 
> For Monsan, BlackberrySage, and 199210, FalovesPa, and a few others who inspire me and kudos me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

"Lass, thank you. Fili must indeed consider you a trusted friend if he would even consider asking such a task of you." He holds your head in his wonderfully big warm hands. 

"Thorin if you or the lass wish, we can have a medic maid take over. Give the lass a break!" The apothecary asks.

Thorin ponders a moment. "No, I will have this lass be my means of care under your supervision. If she's agreeable." He looks affectionately at you. 

"It would be my pleasure and honour, sir." you smile in response. 'This just man just might be my death. Well I may die happy.' you think to yourself. "Oh, goodness, I almost for got, Fili asked me to give you this letter." 

He brings his forehead to rest on yours. A Dwarven sign of friendship, kinship, affection, love and trust. He moves his right hand to your nape, and takes your right hand in his left and kisses it. "I believe we will be more comfortable, and you better able to care for me in my room. Will you show me this surprise of yours?"

You smile, relieved and happy that he accepts you as his caregiver. He whispers in your ear, "thank you, my lovely maiden lass", with that he kisses your temple just as you had kissed him.

You smiled. "Sir, I have a letter for you, from Prince Fili. While you read it, I need to change into proper attire, if you'll excuse me, my lord?" He nods to you. You grab a clean shirt, trousers, and pinafore, and head to your bathroom to change. You had put on clean undergarments when you redressed after your bath. Little do you know, he has plans. You briefly glimpse back, to see him smile mischievously as he talks with Oin. Your hearts sings, but your mind knows better. You've seen that look before, on Fili and Kili. Just before they do something that'll get them in trouble. 

You don't take long to change. You've brushed your teeth and your hair. You've even put on a little of your favourite scent. A little Sweet 16th gift from Fili. You bring out the clothing you wore to bed, and place them in the laundry bag. You see Thorin sitting in a chair, with that same mischievous smile on his face, his eyes following you. Now, you've become suspicious. You know Fili well enough, Kili almost as well, at least you know Kili sports the same smile when he's up to something. You've seen their gorgeous mother sport a similar smile when's she's got something up her sleeve. You realize, that smile runs in the family. 'He's definitely up to something'. 

"My King? I've changed. You wished me to take you to,… your room!" You've now noticed Oin's gone, as has the breakfast trays. "My Lord?" you swallow. "Why do you stare so?" He gets up, confidently, and strides to you. 'Damn that's sexy' you think, heat flaring to your cheeks. 

"Because lass, I think, in my state, Fili has sent to you to me as a gift on behalf of the Heavens. You are very lovely, and you ever smell sooo good!" He takes your hips in his strong hands and takes a whiff of your perfume. He moans in delight. 'Gods help me, I may not be able to let her go once I'm well.' Thorin begs to Mahal.

You become quickly intoxicate with his words and his closeness. "My-my king." you squeak out. "My king, shall I show you to your room now?" you ask in an almost tiny voice. 'Damn his smile, his voice, those beautiful blue eyes' 

"Yes, lass. But you may wish to know, I've made some arrangements that you are to stay with me, in an adjoining apartment if you are concerned about your reputation by sharing my bed with me." He purrs out softly. "You see, You've been stealing my heart for over a year now, and there's no giving it back. That letter Fili asked you to give me just now." He shows you letter, you instantly know it's Fili's writing. 

"Uncle,  
I know you're sick, but by the time you read this, Kili and I will be out hunting.  
We didn't forget about your birthday, so to remedy both problems, I send to you a wonderful gift.  
She cares for you. I believe that she is agreeable to your suit, and that she prefers you to any other. ****Be good to her, for she will be good to you. She will make a wonderful wife.  
Love Fili"

"Lass, I've developed a liking to having you as the first thing I see in the morning and last at night. I think you will find my rooms have a better view, more space, a bigger bed and bathroom, and more than enough space for the pair of us. I can easily have our friends help in moving your belongings. We can take the appropriate courting steps." He dips his head and holds yours in those hands of his you love. "What say you, my darling? please stay with me, take care of me, love me and I will return these to you 100 fold! You will not regret it."

What else could you say, but…..


	7. New meetings and old family secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've decided to accept Thorin's offer. And you meet someone very important, and secrets are revealed. For Oriana5 who wanted another chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar it belongs to Prof Tolkien

You were in a whirlwind, but you knew Thorin wasn't the type to take a girl for a ride. Dwarves, you knew, were the most steadfast, discreet, loyal, best candidates for spouses of any race you could hope to ask for. Till now, you thought you could only gaze at this man from a far, why would the great Oakenshield be interested in you, want you, let alone need you? You found the answers in those beautiful blue eyes of his. You weren't sure whether you needed to punch Fili or to hug him.

"Yes, my king, I will stay with you!" You wouldn't have believe anyone if they told you, if you hadn't been there yourself. The great Thorin Oakenshield, king of Erebor, was crying.

You quickly found yourself in a big warm bear dwarf hug. "Thank you, my darling Y/N. You have made me so happy." 

The king was sick for a several more days, as Oin predicted. Fili and Kili returned from their hunting trip after the 3rd day of you caring for their uncle. Fili just smiled, in the way he did, Kili smiled in that cheeky manor he did, giggling now and then. Smiles you've long learned to accept and love. 

Normally you could tell when the two 'young' princes were up to something, it was so familiar to you, it was if you could smell it. But, oddly this time, it was Thorin, you should have been watching. He had a very special surprise for you. 

As absently minded as he could manage, "Love, I know that my dog, and stead are as fond of you, as you are of them. How do you feel about birds?"  
"Birds, Thorin?" You look mildly perplexed. "What kind of birds?" 

He smiled slightly, almost unnoticeable. Fili and Kili look to each other and grin. "Yes, birds," he look around, as if to think, "like the parrot or crow and raven variety?" You breathe out in relief. 

You momentarily widen your eyes to answer, "well, I suppose I like them well enough, provided they don't try and harm me. I've never actually met or have been close enough to one to really be sure. I know that you are friends with one, whom you can speak to. Oh, What's his name? I'm sure he has a name." 

Thorin smiled and shared a look with his nephews. A knowing look. "Ok, what's going on with you three?" you ask, curiosity leading with wanting to know what the heck is up. The three men had been sitting in on comfortable chairs around a coffee table. Fili got up and walk to where you stood holding a poster of the bed. Fili stoped just in front of you, and smile affectionately, Kili you noticed had gone towards the balcony window doors. "Cousin, I told Thorin. He knows what happened." You look at him worriedly. It was known in the living Durin family and to Balin, that Fili and Kili's father Vili had died when Kili was young, leaving their mother a widow and Thorin the responsibility to step in as father figure. What was also known is that Vili had a sister, a human adopted sister, who bore a child, to a dwarven father. The identity of the father, and fate of the girl-child both unknown. The believe that the child to have perished was falsified, but instead Dis whisked the child to a human family in the employ of the mountain, she had a daughter, your mother. The Princess, never having the chance to have a daughter of her own, took great interest in you, placing you with Fili's employ once you were old enough. 

"Cousin, do not worry, Thorin looked for your mother over the years, not knowing she passed when you were born." Fili seeing the mild fear in your eyes, "do not fear, he cares for you and wishes to keep his promise." He places a gentle kiss on your forehead. Easily achieved, due to your short height, you were just 5 feet tall, 2 inches or so shorter than Thorin. Fili backs up and heads to his seat, when Kili comes back in to view. You move your long golden hair, tucking it behind your dwarven shaped ears, now not needing to hide them here. 

"Well that explains why the Lady Dis keeps asking me how I'm doing." You remember.

Thorin approaches you. It was now you were aware that someone opened the balcony window doors, letting in a lovely breeze. "She doesn't just ask you, love, she's often on about you to me." Thorin tells you affectionately, "I'm not sure why it took me so long."

"Love, there is someone here I'd like you to meet!" He approaches closer with an arm bent at the elbow, you notice that he is carrying a raven. "Y/N, this is Roac. The raven of Erebor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read and review. I'd like to hear what you think.


	8. Your Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin asks you a rather important question, and gives you a great gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into a month, and Thorin recovers. It seems that almost everyday, someone visits, one day the Broadbeams visit in the morning. Then in the afternoon, Balin and Dwalin visit. Another day, Oin and Gloin visit together. Fili and Kili often visit. Even Dis visits with them, often talking with you a length. "Darling," she says to you, getting your attention, "you've been a daughter to me since the day you were born. Why do you not call me 'mother', as Fili and Kili do?" she asked concerned. 

You look down, feeling a little clipped round the ear, "Madam, I do love you, consider you as my mother. You have been a better mother than I thought I could have hoped for. I did not feel I had any right to call you mother." You reply, close to crying. She grabs you and pulls you in a tight hug.

"Oh my child, you do not need to feel so. And I'll start that by saying that I'm beyond happy that Thorin has found his ONE in you." She kisses your forehead, smiles and takes her leave with that. Leaving you slightly confused. You extend your birthday wishes to her.

You have been waiting for Thorin to send you back to Fili's service. When he doesn't, it only adds this to your confusion with Dis' parting statement.  


Fili and Kili stand and make their leaves for their visit, a little embarrassed that they forgot their own mothers birthday after your reminder earlier. "I've arranged birthday gifts for you both to give her. The parcels are in Fili's room!" 

"Thanks" they reply in relief. Fili smiles at you fondly, as he closes the door to Thorin's chambers.

You turned to your patient and King, whom you've grown to love dearly. "Sir,…?" you begin, just for him to correct you.

"Thorin, you know my name is Thorin. Please use it!" you smile your answer.

"Thorin, you made a full recovery. You do not need me. And why did Dis, I mean mother say that you've found your ONE in me?" You look into his eyes for an answer.

He takes your hand and kisses your palm. Smiling, he takes a step back, and lowers to be on one knee. He takes both of your hands in his own. "Y/N, my love. You once told me that being King can have it's perks. I've decided this is one. I need you now just as I have when I was sick. Marry me? Be my wife?"

Tears threaten to break through. "Yes, Thorin, YES, I will!" You see he has trouble standing, now both knees on the floor, you simper in sympathy. You fall to rest your shins on his legs, your knees close to his hips. You move your hands to his neck. You kiss him with great affection. 

Touched by the gesture, he cradles your head in his hands, kissing your cheek. You help him stager to his fee. "Thank you, your grace!" He thanks.  


"Your grace?" you ask uncertain if you heard correctly. "Did you just call me, 'your grace'?"

He smiles, "yes my sweet, I did call you, 'your grace'?" 

He walks you to his desk, holding your hand the way over, "I still don't understand, why? I do not have any title that would I require me to be addressed as such. I don't have any title for that matter." He picks up a document. "Why would you or anyone address me as 'your grace'?" 

The document he holds, he kisses, and hands to you, "Milady, here are your letters patent, Duchess of Erebor, Countess of the Blue Mountains." He can see you're in surprise. You begin to softly cry.

"My lord, why? I cannot.." He stops you, kisses your forehead. 

In his beautiful deep voice, reassuringly. "My love, it is in my power to bestow these gifts. Such gifts are not refused. Such gifts are traditional of the King, or prince, to bestow on those they marry." He looks at you, and nods. 

You bite your lip, a quirk Thorin loved. You smiled shyly, "Thank you my love." You lunge on him in a bear hug, you break to kiss him. How you loved kissing him, especially with that beard of his.

He looks at you, squinting as if to decide something. "You know, I think these titles are beneath you, but I will rectify it when we marry. I think you will make a fine princess, Queen." 

Princess, Queen. That terrified you. You loved Thorin more than anything. You would be happy to stand behind him, supporting him. The thought of messing up, making a mistake worried you. You didn't want to disappoint him, or Erebor. 

As if he could hear your self doubt. "My darling, do not worry. Fili is studying to be king when I pass, and Dis has been a princess all her life, they with Kili and myself will not let you go through this alone. The entire company is here for you, we will not leave you alone in this." He tells you confidently. 'Well that did it' you think.

You shake your head gently, and shrugs your shoulders, giggling momentarily. You sit down on the sofa by the crackling lovely fire in the nearby fire place. He joins you, sitting next you, you turn to face him. Smiling, "I may not know how I like being Queen, but if the company that took back Erebor and slew a dragon stands with me, I certainly will not be afraid." He's pleased to hear. He leans in for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin answers a few questions for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

"Thorin?!" You asked casually, from your spot on his bed. The dog has joined you, and you instinctually started petting and stroking him.

"Hmm, my love?" He asks as he stirs from his light slumber next to you.

"What do you mean that 'such gifts are traditional of kings for those they marry'? You ask, hoping for an answer.

He smiles, eyes still closed. He reaches for you and finds your hand and pulls you to lie down next to him. "Well my Duchess," he teases, "it is a part of the dwarven courting traditions, to bestow gifts on each other to encourage the other to accept their plight over another. I remember when Dis and Vili were gifting. She was so appreciative when I participated."

"Gifts to each other? Why would you gift to Vili if mama was courting him? What do I give you?" You were a little worried now.

He smiles, "yes, well often families, siblings in this case, often help out to increase the appeal of the suit. You, my love, give me nothing, you've been the one who never left my side when I was sick. And you've loved me. You said 'yes'. And your friends and family will help you."

By now is eyes were open and looking at you. He could see you weren't completely convinced, "love, those children who came and cleaned?!" You nod, he continued, "many of my, our friends have become so attached to them, they've adopted the children. They've been so happy since. You've given plenty to me." You smiled, in defeat. For now.

You shared his living quarters, as you agreed. But rarely slept together in the same bed. Thorin was a gentlemen, he never made any advance on you, anything intimate was initiated by you, although you both agreed to wait as long as possible. You didn't need to wait much longer. The wedding was only in a few days. 

However, on occasion, when you felt lonely or cold you would sneak into Thorin's bed and snuggle close to him. He never seemed to mind when he invariably awoke in the middle of the night. He would just hold you closer. 

He paused a little, before deciding he would. "My love, our wedding is fast approaching, and I wish to show you something." He takes your hand in his and kisses it. With your hand still in his, he leads you to a part of the bedroom wall, where a tapestry hung. He swung the tapestry aside, revealing a doorway. You inhale sharply, in awe. "Now, under no circumstance let go of my hand, and please do not make a sound, until I let you know. You look at him, with clear concern, but agreed. He lights two torches, and hands one hands one to you. "Remember, not a sound, and do not leave my side."

With that he led you down.


	10. A Wedding Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has something to show you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You wondered where he would led you. Though you trusted him, you were a little apprehensive of where this stair tunnel led. You didn't fancy climbing up all those stairs if he led you down further. He stopped a moment, to quickly show you something, through a thin window, the interior furnaces. "My love, see those furnaces, they heat something called, well it doesn't have a name, but it will take us back up without having to climb the stairs." he tells you, making you happy.

Once he feels you've had a moment to look, he takes your hand and leads on. You arrive at a platform in the staircase, where he stops. You look around, unsure of why you've stopped. There is a door in front of you, well rather, what appears to be 2 doors in front of you. You look at your guide for answers. "My darling, the first thing I wish to show you." He swings open the doors, clearly to make an impression. He places a hand behind you, on your back, and the other in front, as to say, 'this way please!'. You follow. 

You look around astonished. It was a pool, opulent, and yet simple. The water depth couldn't have been more than 2 or 3 feet high in the shallow end. 6 in the deep end at most. You couldn't place it, but you felt as you've been here before. You could see him looking at you, tilted head, from the corner of your eye. You finally look to him questioningly, "I've been here before?" 

"Yes, darling. I remember at least ten years ago, my nephews Fili and Kili, well Fili, teaching his 'cousin' to swim. Trying to, rather." You remember a similar memory. "But often, instead, she clung to me, slowly letting loose her grip, as she, WE, entered." That's it. You remembered, you clung desperately to Thorin as Fili tried to coax you into learning to swim. Something you eventually did learn.

"Come my love, time to show you the next door." With that you left, down the stairs a few more minutes. At the next landing, another similar set of doors. This time, the most magnificent library, "that even Ori didn't know about."

At the third, that was something incredible…..

He knocked on the right door, three times. You heard a woman answer the knock with "Enter, your majesties."

He turns to you and smiles. He opens the door, and takes you in. The most incredible sight suddenly reveals itself to you. A great vault. Your mother, the only mother you've really ever know, the lady Princess Dis, was there to great you. Fili and Kili at her side. 

Thorin laughed deeply, softly, at your expression of awe. You often studied maps and layouts of Erebor. You weren't easily fooled by dimensions. But you had no idea this space existed or was even possible. In this great vault, a dwarvish thindrongol, there were great things of battle arms, fabrics of great beauty, art, musical instruments, and great jewels, both uncut and cut and set in jewellery to wear.

After a few moments, you felt a strong hand on the small of your back. Thorin. Your attention was brought back to your mother's face, "So my darling, which jewels would you like to wear on your wedding day, and your coronation day?" she asks of you smiling, affectionately.


	11. Fili's got some skills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter. I wanted to restart the story, but decided to do some flashback - backround chapters. 
> 
> You find out that Fili's got some love skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You were supposed to have the night off, but Fili asked you to help serve dinner. He was dining with Thorin, there were a few things that they wanted to talk about. Citing it was time for another dinner. "Y/N, I know I gave you the night off, but I need you tonight. None of the other maids are acceptable for it. I'm dining with uncle and I don't want any problems. You'll be on hosting duties." He says, leaving you a little confused. Unknown to you, Fili had gone to a great deal of trouble to arrange this. He got everyone to help with his plan. Except for you and Thorin.

"What are you up to? You've never had a problem with hosting dinners before!" You asked a little suspicious.

He looked a little panicked. "Well, this is special, you're almost of age. I'm hoping that I can get uncle agreeable to help with your society debut!" You looked wide eyed, clearly not expecting that.

"My prince, I'm of no great importance. Why would the King help his nephew's maid enter society?" You know that you are approaching it, and if you ever wanted to be married, you need some help. But you don't want just anyone to want to court you. Secretly, you became very fond of Thorin, through Fili telling you of his likes and dislikes, his hobbies, his reading preferences.

You didn't even know that Fili had answered questions Thorin had about you. Thorin had shown interest in you about 2 years or so ago, since you were about 15. You shared the King's secret love of reading, not remembering he taught you to read as a young child. The Lady Dis brought you to the king, when she needed someone to watch you. You'd sit on his lap during the quieter days, he would be sitting at his desk, reading a royal decree or a new book, and you would reach up for it, determined to look at it with him. Amused, he decided to read whatever it was to you. Allowing you to occasionally react. By the time you were 3 or 4 years old, he was well into having you read something to him. When Thorin went on diplomatic travels between Erebor and Mirkwood, or to Rivendell or to the Shire, he would write to you great letters. Letters that you still treasured.

"He asked for you to be there." Fili said, "do you remember what he likes to eat?" You nod. If the king asked for you, you could hardly refuse, he was kind to you. The dinner went reasonably well, in Fili's opinion. 

Although Thorin panicked when Fili was trying to enlist his uncle's help. Thorin had become rather smitten with you in recent years, he didn't want anyone else to marry you. 

Fili excused himself to the restroom. Thorin asked you quickly, "lass, is this what you want? To be paraded around and looked at like a piece of meat?"

You sighed, "my king, I think Fili wants me to be happy, and I don't want to be on display, but I think I might have a better chance of finding a good husband with a debut." You paused for a sip of water. "Although there is one I would like to have take a interest, but I don't know if he notices or would even think of me." You look to him, hopefully. Neither of you know Fili's privy to the conversation.

As you clear the dinner table, you see the 2 handsome dwarves talk quietly. The rest of the night progress well, and at the appropriate time, the King makes his leave. He makes the wonderful gesture of escorting you to your room.

Your debut came and went. And many weeks pass, with little news, but only what Fili informed you of. He told you that there was a dwarrow of great importance and of the best families, and considered very good looking. Fili knew what you were hoping for, not knowing that Thorin panicked when Fili had told him. Thorin asked Fili, "I'm sure you have some idea of what I wish to ask. I'm sure you've a least noticed. I'm excessively fond of her, would Y/N be opposed to the idea of me? Courting her?" This was just what the lion prince was hoping for.

Over the following few weeks, Thorin was under a great new stress, from dignitaries, royal domestic demands, and the prospect of successfully courting you before anyone else had the chance. That's when he started getting sick. The first day Thorin was sick, Fili told you of a potential new suitor. He just conveniently left out who the suitor was. It wasn't until a few days later, when Thorin showed you the letter Fili wrote him, that you learned who the potential suitor was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Please leave a comment or review, I'd like to hear what you think.


	12. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Not a chapter, but a news update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Hi Everyone,

Thanks for reading. You've given me so much support and love for this story. It has been and is one of my favourites to write, however as many authors and writers know, we want our stories to be the best they can be. It's the same about this story for me, I've edited this story a few times, and I'm still not completely happy. Originally I was only going to write a few chapters and keep it light, but that clearly didn't happen. 

Do not worry, I am not abandoning this story. I'm going to do it again, properly, it will be the same story plot and line, I'm just going to deal with the parts I'm not happy with. I've almost got the first 2 or 3 chapters ready, I hope to post them soon, maybe even today. I'll update this chapter once I've chosen a story title, and posted the first chapter. 

Also, if there are parts of the story you absolutely feel is key to the story, please let me know.

Thank you, I hope that those who read this story will read the new version. Thank You.

UPDATE:

The new version of this story is called: The Royal Match

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
